Oublier Sarah
by Apprile
Summary: Becker, chamboulé, perdu dans ses pensées, maintenant qu'il est seul.


Voici ma première fanfic sur Primeval (ou Nick Cutter et les portes du temps)

Attention pour les personnes qui n'ont pas vu le début de la saison 4 ! (Spoil)

En italique, les pensées ;)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture nobles passants :D C'est vous le maître

* * *

><p>Sarah… Non… Sarah !<p>

Becker se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait chaud. Un rêve. Un cauchemar. Souvent le même depuis des semaines. Il se redressait en soupirant. Tout était de sa faute. Becker poussa un énième soupire, poussa les draps de son lit et se leva en direction de la cuisine. Il prit alors un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Oublier cette histoire. Continuer comme avant au CRA. Maintenant qu'Abby et Connor étaient de retour, il pensait que tout changerait. Mais non. Son esprit était toujours torturé par la mort de Sarah. Il devait oublier. Oublier. Oublier Sarah ? Impossible…

_"Becker, on doit aller les aider !"_

_"Je pense la même chose, mais c'est trop risqué !"_

_"Ils ont besoin de notre aide…"_

_"On reste une heure derrière l'anomalie, si on ne trouve rien, on revient, d'accord ?"_

_"Oui, oui !"_

Quel idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter, mais insister pour qu'elle reste. Becker donna un coup de poing dans un des placards. Et son incompétence face au danger. Il s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête dans ses deux mains. Il se trouvait dans le noir, dans les ténèbres.

_"Surtout il ne faut faire aucun bruit," chuchota Becker cacher derrière un piler suivit de Sarah._

_Elle hocha la tête et regarda droit devant elle. _

_"Restez ici", fit Becker en pointant son arme sur une voiture._

_Il s'approcha posa alors prudemment un pied devant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fameuse voiture. Il fit alors signe à Sarah se venir doucement. Ce qu'elle fit de même. _

_"Ecoutez," dit alors Becker, "ces prédateurs voient grâce au bruit, alors faites attention où vous marchez."_

_Becker poursuivit sa route à travers les voitures et arriva devant une porte. Il fit signe à Sarah de venir. Puis il ouvrit doucement la porte. Becker et Sarah pointèrent leur arme dans la pénombre. _

_"Je crois que…" commença Becker._

_Il fut interrompu par des bourdonnements. Sarah et lui tournèrent alors la tête vers le bruit. _

_"Megopteran…" souffla Sarah._

_Des insectes volants aussi grands qu'eux approchèrent très vite. _

_"Venez !" cria Becker._

Becker leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient. Revoir tous les soirs le même passage lui mettait encore plus de culpabilité. Il aurait dû amener Sarah jusqu'à l'anomalie, ils auraient été en sureté. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait…

_Ils s'étaient cachés derrière une voiture noire. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de souffler une fois les Megopteran passé. Les prédateurs du futur étaient là._

_"Merde ! Le bruit les a fait venir !" jura Becker._

_"Il y en a trois," remarqua Sarah en regardant par la vitre._

_Becker prit Sarah par le bras et la fit rentrer dans la voiture._

_"Restez ici compris, je me charge d'eux, quoi qu'il arrive ne sortez pas d'ici !"_

_"Mais vous êtes fou !"_

_Sarah n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que Becker avait fermé la porte coulissante. Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre et suivit Becker du regard. Il marchait prudemment vers les prédateurs. Il visa. Puis appuya sur la détente deux fois. Un des prédateurs tomba en train d'agoniser. Le deuxième prédateur tourna la tête vers Becker, mais il lança une grenade sur les deux derniers. Il se boucha les oreilles. Les deux prédateurs, ayant pour seul regard l'ouïe, furent complètement perdus. Becker lui tira alors dessus. C'est bon._

Becker tourna vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour oublier ce moment. Comment oublier ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il était incompétent. Un autre soldat aurait tout de suite remarqué le quatrième prédateur. Mais non, lui, tellement soulagé d'avoir pu sauver Sarah… Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux…

_Becker se tourna alors vers la voiture, mais, quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Son arme glissa sous une camionnette. Becker leva la tête horrifiée. Le prédateur était là. C'était fini. Mais d'un coup, il entendit des cris Sarah. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était positionnée debout sur la voiture et donnait des coups sur le toit à l'aide de son pied._

_"Allez viens, sale prédateur ! Viens ici !" hurla Sarah._

_« Mais elle est folle ! » pensa Becker en se levant discrètement pour prendre son arme. Il fit signe à Sarah de partir, mais elle continuait de crier. Le prédateur s'avança prudemment vers la voiture. Becker, lui recula vers la camionnette et se baissa, toujours en gardant Sarah et le prédateur dans son champ de vision. Soudain le prédateur courut vers Sarah qui arrêta immédiatement de hurler. Becker tendit son bras sous la camionnette toujours en regardant la cavale du prédateur, Sarah était en sureté pendant quelle que seconde sur le toit de la voiture. Mais le prédateur donna un coup de tête dans la voiture. Sarah perdu l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Becker attrapa son arme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse viser, le prédateur sauta sur Sarah, hurlante. _

_"Sarah !"_

_Becker visa et tira toutes les munitions de son arme. La bête s'écroula alors au sol. Becker courut à toute allure vers Sarah. Elle saignait. Abondamment de la poitrine. Elle pleurait._

_"Becker…" dit faiblement Sarah._

_"Ne dites rien !"_

_Becker enleva la veste orange de Sarah pour inspecter un peu la blessure. Pas besoin de voir plus. Son chemiser était taché de rouge. Becker posa son arme et prit Sarah dans ses bras, il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'anomalie. Une fois arriver dans le hangar, il hurla aux gardes présents d'appeler une ambulance, ils s'y élancèrent. Becker posa Sarah par terre en posant sa tête sur son genou._

_"Becker, je…" toussotai Sarah._

_"Chut, on va vous sortir de là."_

_"Non, ce n'est pas possible, vous la savez…"_

_"Je… Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !"_

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Becker, il l'essuya d'un geste de la main._

_"Non, c'est de la mienne…" fit Sarah en pleurant elle aussi, "je… Je n'aurais pas dû insister… C'est de ma… faute… Si jamais tu dis que c'est de la tienne… Je viendrais te hanter…"_

_Sarah sourit faiblement._

_"Je devais te protéger Sarah ! Je n'ai pas été la hauteur."_

_Si, tu l'as été, c'était juste… de la malchance… "Sarah ferma les yeux._

_"Non, ne part pas !"_

_Sarah sourit. Becker l'avait tutoyé. Elle ouvrit difficilement la bouche, respira une dernière bouffée de chaleur et murmura : _

_« Je… Je t'aime. »_

_La pression de sa main contre celle de Becker diminua. _

_"Sarah ! Non !"_

Il pleuvait dehors. Becker prit son manteau et sortit. Il prit alors sa voiture, et démarra. La pluie était de plus en plus forte. Après avoir roulé dix bonnes minutes, il se gara et entra dans un cimetière. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais il s'en fichait. Becker marcha entre les tombes et s'arrêta sur celle de Sarah. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie.

"Becker ?"

Il se retourna doucement, comme s'il revenait sur terre. Jess. Elle était là, un parapluie en main.

"Vous… Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui."

Becker remercia le ciel qu'il pleuve.

"Que faites vous ici ?" demanda Becker suspicieux.

"Je suis venu voir mon père…"

Jess s'approcha de Becker pour qu'il puisse être protégé de la pluie. Il lui lança un faible « merci ».

"Vous savez que j'allais être ici," fit alors Becker observant la tombe de Sarah.

Jess se mordilla la lèvre inférieure mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, car Becker prit la parole : « Ca fait un an aujourd'hui. »

"Ce n'est pas votre faute Becker…"

"Je me sens encore plus coupable."

"Becker…"

"Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle m'a dit quelle que chose. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre… Alors, pour me pardonner, je viens ici presque tous les week-ends."

Jess posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Becker.

"Je suis désolée," fit-elle.

"Je suis sur qu'elle aurait été contente d'entendre ma réponse."

"Vous n'avez cas à lui dire encore une fois," tenta Jess.

Becker sourit et baissa les yeux sur la tombe puis il ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre à sa Sarah. : « Moi aussi… Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus :X Je l'ai écrite parce que j'étais dégoûtée de la mort de Sarah au début de la saison 4. RIP Sarah !<p>

Review ?


End file.
